Hammocks are usually supported by a framework holding each end of the hammock, with the framework having a plurality of feet, bars or other support structure supporting the framework on solid ground.
There have been some efforts to attach hammocks to various structures such as automobiles, the side of a home, and to a dock as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,110 which is incorporated herein in its entirety. Such efforts have produced hammocks that are not secure when supporting a person and further that are prone to tipping over or “dumping out” the person in the hammock.